Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy
Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy — or Karou Series by Laini Taylor. Genre and Sub-genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy (can be enjoyed by adults) Series Description or Overview Around the world, black handprints are appearing on doorways, scorched there by winged strangers who have crept through a slit in the sky. — In a dark and dusty shop, a devil's supply of human teeth grown dangerously low. — And in the tangled lanes of Prague, a young art student is about to be caught up in a brutal otherwordly war. Karou fills her sketchbooks with monsters that may or may not be real; she's prone to disappearing on mysterious "errands"; she speaks many languages—not all of them human; and her bright blue hair actually grows out of her head that color. Who is she? That is the question that haunts her, and she's about to find out. When one of the strangers—beautiful, haunted Akiva—fixes his fire-colored eyes on her in an alley in Marrakesh, the result is blood and starlight, secrets unveiled, and a star-crossed love whose roots drink deep of a violent past. But will Karou live to regret learning the truth about herself? ~ From: Laini Taylor's blog: Daughter of Smoke and Bone trilogy Lead's Species * starts as a mystery Primary Supe * Chimera, Faeries What Sets it Apart *A unique main supe — Chimera Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative Themes The author tackles themes of longing and self-actualization with a sympathetic understanding of her audience. ~ Daughter of Smoke and Bone — By Laini Taylor — Book Review - NYTimes.com Books in Series Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy: # Daughter of Smoke and Bone (2011) # Days of Blood and Starlight (2012) # Dreams of Gods and Monsters (2014) ~ pp: July 7, 2015 ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *2.5. Night of Cake & Puppets (2013) — novella (features: Zuzana & Mik) World Building Setting Prague — “a city of alchemists and dreamers” 'Places': * Eretz: Magical world where seraphim and chimaera live. Similar to Earth except it has two moons. * Elsewhere: another name for Eretz * Brimstone's Shop: * Poison Kitchen: A cafe in Prague * Morocco: * Paris: * Idaho: * Loramendi: city of the chimaera — The Cage, the Black Fortress, the Warlord's Nest. Home to millions of chimaera. * Kirin Caves: * Astrae: Known as the City of a Hundred Spires. Built by Joram on the ruins of the old city. * Cape Armasin: the former chimaera garrison * Adelphas Moutains: ice-rimmed peaks that served as a fortress between the empire and the free holdings * Kasbah: Castle built of Earth * Secret Coast: home to tidal villages and folk who could live in the water or out of it * Hintermost: the highest moutains in Eretz * Ouarzazte: pronounced War-za-zat - a region of palm oases, camels, and kasbahs at the fringe of the Sahara desert. * Azenov: landmass that made up the heart of the Empire's land * Tane: a river east of of Azenov * Ait Benhaddou: most famous kasbah in Morocco * Agdz: * Bullfinch: * Rome, Italy: * Vatican City: The Supernatural Types ✥ Chimera, faeries, devils, seraphim warrior, seraph sorcerers, Naja, Revenants, winged stormhunters, portals, , 'Glossary': * Chimaera: Demons/Monsters; inherently peaceful creatures; two raised the main protagonist, Karou, from birth; * Naja: chimaera of human and snake aspect—Issa serpent from the waist down and woman from the waist up. * Scuppy: The smallest denomination of wishes. * Shing: Second smallest denomination of a wish, used for things like tattoo removal or "natural" blue hair. * Lucknow: The third denomination of a wish. * Gavriel: The second most powerful wish. * Bruxis: The most powerful denomination of wishes. The only way to secure a bruxis is to pull all of one's own teeth. * Revenants: Chimaera soldier that has been resurrected into new body, marked by Hamsas on their hands. * High-human aspect: Chimaera races with head and torso of man or woman (versus other creature aspect with heads of animals). * Hamsas: Known as the "Devil's eyes" and marks those that have been resurrected. They shoot evil magic of sickness and weakness at angels, paid for by the chimaera's original death. * Seraphim: High order of angels *'Magi': Seraph sorcerers, murdered by chimaera * Thurible: a vessel for the capture of souls of the dead, to preserve them for resurrection * Dama: Deer centaur * Dashnag: * Skinwights: * Caprine: sheepfolk, nicknamed herdbeasts * Akko: * Hartkind: * Kirin: * Nitid: One of the two moons in Eretz, and the bigger one * Ellai: The second moon in Eretz. Goddess of assassins and secret lovers * Stelians: * Silverswords: (aka Breakblades) – Seraphim that guard Joram's palace. They are only chosen for their physical looks (eight feel tall) and not for their skills * Sirithar: the state of calm in which the godstars work through the swordsman * Nithilam: the godless thick-of-battle frenzy to kill instead of die * Tithe: Creating pain that can be used for magic. * Dominion: Seraphim led by Jael * Misbegotten: The bastard children of Joram, including Akiva, Hazael, and Liraz. * Stelians: Race of seraphim from the Far Isles, who Joram wants to go to war with. They are magical. (Akiva's mother was a Stelian.) 'Groups & Organizations': * Art Lyceum of Bohemia in Prague: school that Karou attends. World ✥ There is this entire separate world, with its own mythologies and stories and this raging war between two species: the Seraphim and the Chimera. This story is unique and it’s unique because of the Chimera, and everything about their lives. ✥ In this world, the angels are powerful and vindictive and the so-called demons (or monsters, or chimera) are vulnerable a ✥ The story of a tattooed, blue-haired orphaned teenager named Karou caught up in an ancient war between angels and demons.nd frequently victimized. ✥ Karou has hamsas tattooed into her palms, she can fulfill small wishes with a necklace with unusual powers, and she dashes through magic portals on her errands to land on the streets of Marrakesh and Paris. But it's a life she has to hide from her best friend Zuzana and everyone at her school, and things get more complicated when black handprints begin appearing on doorways all over the world. ~ Goodreads | Wendy Darling - Daughter of Smoke & Bone Protagonist ✥ Karou is an orphaned 17 year-old art student living in Prague with Brimstone, the only father she's ever known, in his secret shop. Her hair grows aquamarine blue, she has hamsa eyes tattooed on her palms that have been there for as long as she can remember. She speaks many languages (not all of them human). She runs mysterious errands for Brimstone, traveling through magical doors opening around the world. Best friend of Zuzana. ~ Shelfari ✥ Karou is a seventeen-year-old Prague art student who was raised by creatures called chimaera that she has to go on tasks for: namely, collecting teeth for her foster father Brimstone. Karou has no idea what the teeth are used for. Furthermore, a man with fiery eyes and wings who has spent his time scorching handprints on doors across the world is about to kill Karou until she turns around and he sees something in her that causes him to falter. ~ Wikipedia ✥ Karou is a young art student living in Prague, except that the fantastic figures she draws are actually of demons that she has known. She meets them in her strange teeth-collecting errands whenever she's summoned by Brimstone, a beast who has been a father figure to her as long as she can remember. ~ Goodreads | Wendy Darling - Daughter of Smoke & Bone Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Daughter of Smoke & Bone (2011): Around the world, black handprints are appearing on doorways, scorched there by winged strangers who have crept through a slit in the sky. In a dark and dusty shop, a devil’s supply of human teeth grows dangerously low. And in the tangled lanes of Prague, a young art student is about to be caught up in a brutal otherwordly war. Meet Karou. She fills her sketchbooks with monsters that may or may not be real, she’s prone to disappearing on mysterious "errands", she speaks many languages - not all of them human - and her bright blue hair actually grows out of her head that color. Who is she? That is the question that haunts her, and she’s about to find out. When beautiful, haunted Akiva fixes fiery eyes on her in an alley in Marrakesh, the result is blood and starlight, secrets unveiled, and a star-crossed love whose roots drink deep of a violent past. But will Karou live to regret learning the truth about herself? ~ Goodreads | Daughter of Smoke & Bone (#1) by Laini Taylor ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB— (2012): Once upon a time, an angel and a devil fell in love and dared to imagine a world free of bloodshed and war. — This is not that world. — Art student and monster's apprentice Karou finally has the answers she has always sought. She knows who she is—and what she is. But with this knowledge comes another truth she would give anything to undo: She loved the enemy and he betrayed her, and a world suffered for it. In this stunning sequel to the highly acclaimed Daughter of Smoke & Bone, Karou must decide how far she'll go to avenge her people. Filled with heartbreak and beauty, secrets and impossible choices, Days of Blood & Starlight finds Karou and Akiva on opposing sides as an age-old war stirs back to life. While Karou and her allies build a monstrous army in a land of dust and starlight, Akiva wages a different sort of battle: a battle for redemption. For hope. But can any hope be salvaged from the ashes of their broken dream? ~ Goodreads | Days of Blood & Starlight (Daughter of Smoke & Bone, #2) by Laini Taylor ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB— (2014): By way of a staggering deception, Karou has taken control of the chimaera rebellion and is intent on steering its course away from dead-end vengeance. The future rests on her, if there can even be a future for the chimaera in war-ravaged Eretz. Common enemy, common cause. When Jael's brutal seraph army trespasses into the human world, the unthinkable becomes essential, and Karou and Akiva must ally their enemy armies against the threat. It is a twisted version of their long-ago dream, and they begin to hope that it might forge a way forward for their people. And, perhaps, for themselves. Toward a new way of living, and maybe even love. But there are bigger threats than Jael in the offing. A vicious queen is hunting Akiva, and, in the skies of Eretz ... something is happening. Massive stains are spreading like bruises from horizon to horizon; the great winged stormhunters are gathering as if summoned, ceaselessly circling, and a deep sense of wrong pervades the world. What power can bruise the sky? From the streets of Rome to the caves of the Kirin and beyond, humans, chimaera and seraphim will fight, strive, love, and die in an epic theater that transcends good and evil, right and wrong, friend and enemy. At the very barriers of space and time, what do gods and monsters dream of? And does anything else matter? ~ Goodreads | Dreams of Gods & Monsters #3 — by Laini Taylor Category:Series